Trying To Reach You Before It's Too Late
by SnowStormInSummer
Summary: Now a two-shot. What if Sixsmith had got to Frobisher in time? What if Sonmi and Hae-Joo hadn't died? Spoilers for both the book and film.
1. 1936

The stairs creaked terribly as he ran up them. The dust was thick and swirled around him as his heavy steps dislodged great clouds of it.

What if he was too late? The fear was gnawing at him, forcing him to move faster and faster. His legs and arms burned as he threw himself across the landing towards the room.

And there he was, sitting in the bath tub removing the safety catch from a gun. Moving it towards his mouth.

Sixsmith acted without thinking - he rushed forwards and snatched the gun. Frobisher was too shocked to put up a fight as Sixsmith flung the window open and tossed the gun out.

Then he started shouting.

"Robert bloody Frobisher you are a goddamn bloody idiot and I hate you!"

Frobisher calmly got out of the bath.

"Give me back my gun, Rufus."

"Never!"

They stood, frowning at each other, until it sunk in how close they had come to losing each other.

"What were you thinking, you madman?" Sixsmith asked, feeling tears in his eyes.

Frobisher's scowl melted too, and he seemed to crumple.

"I don't know," he whispered quietly, "I just..."

Then he flung his arms around his lover and they cried together for a long time.

Finally Frobisher pulled out of the embrace and looked quietly at Sixsmith.

"I finished the Sextet," he told him, and Rufus gave him a proud smile.

"I knew you would," he said happily, "you never were one to leave things unfinished."


	2. 2144

"The reports said Commander Chang was killed in the assault."

"That is correct." although her voice and face gave nothing away, inside she wept at the admission. She wished so much that it was not true, but she could not deny it any longer. He was dead and he was not coming back for her.

No. She would see him again soon. It could not be more than a few minutes now. She would see him, reaching out for her.

The Archivist concluded the interview and the guards led her towards the room where she would be killed. It did not frighten her anymore. This was what needed to be done. So many had died. So many would die. Death was an ordinary part of existence, and it was not the end. It was merely a door.

When they sat her in the chair and put the helmet on her head, she smiled through her tears, defiant to Unanimity but also forgiving them, and already she could see Hae-Joo, smiling at her, his dark eyes bright and determined as ever they had been.

And then suddenly she realised that she was not seeing a vision from beyond death. He was actually there, in the room, and her executioners were crumpling to the floor around her.

She sat quite still and watched him. She was trying to understand how he could be here, in this room, when she had seen him lying splayed on the floor, his weapon blown out of his hand, his eyes gazing up at her in love and pride. She had seen in his face then that he was ready to die. How could he be alive now?

And then suddenly it was silent, and he ran towards her and lifted the helmet from her head.

"How?" she whispered.

"I will never let them hurt you." he whispered, and kissed her forehead, right where the needle would have gone in.

"I pretended to be dead. I had to stay free so I could save you."

She nodded, then he took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I love you." It was the first time she had ever said those words, the first time she had ever understood them.

He smiled and walked her towards the door, and freedom.

"I love you too. I'm so glad I met you."

At the door, they saw a shadow coming around the corner. Before they could dart out of sight, the owner of the shadow came upon them. It was the Archivist. He looked at them contemplatively for a moment, and then nodded.

"Goodbye, Hae-Joo Chang. Goodbye, Sonmi~451. And good luck."

Then he turned and left. Hae-Joo smiled and put his arm around her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am ready for anything if you are here with me," she answered him.


End file.
